dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlueAndGrey
Welcome to the ! Hi BlueAndGrey, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User Model Registration page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Carnarvan (talk) 21:02, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Talk Page Start Kevin I have Leonidas and Katja if you ever want to roleplay? :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 16:09, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Awww Ellieeee I've missed you too! <3 I'm so happy seeing that you're coming back!! I've been super stressed out lately, because final projects are starting up (we're in the last twenty days of school on Monday). I hope you've been doing better than I have been. <3 I'm always down for a roleplay. :D What were you thinking for a pairing? Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 22:41, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for an rp now? Back in Black (Or BlueandGrey) I checked the mysterious new person who came along. I was not entirely sure this was you, again. Instead of taking a chance and possibly making a fool of myself I waited. And I am glad I did. WELCOME BACK! I hope you stick around longer than you did last time. Even if not, here is to the hope you always find your way back. -- That being said RP it is. Since your only option is Kevin I think I can only suggest Wren? Unless you wanted to branch out. XP :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:38, May 20, 2017 (UTC) hi YES BITCH IM BACK CASH ME OUTSIDE HOW BOUT THAT For Kevin I'm here I'm just on my phone. But I can still RP. Did you have someone in mind? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:35, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Posted here with Lani and Eilis. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:43, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Better Late Than Never At least you replied at all. Lani seems really cool. I would be glad to RP her with Oriol someplace sometime. He is pretty much the definition of a "lunkhead" but I am still looking forward to it. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 00:40, May 30, 2017 (UTC) No worries, like I said. At least you replied. I am so down for Lani and Oriol it is just a matter of being picky and choosing a place to RP them. Do you want to pick or will that honor be mine? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 00:48, May 30, 2017 (UTC) For Renee omf thank you xD and oooo it's gonna be hella interesting especially with annika's circumstances wink wonk also yaAAAS WHO/WHO AND WHERE :D Heyyy <3 We can do that Kriswen rp if you still want to. I still have his wb working so should be good. :) 17:13, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Sorry! Hey I was just going back through my owls and realized I missed yours completely. Sorry! Did you still want to RP, and if so did you have any thoughts on who/where? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:27, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :Well I'm not sure what characters you kept and got rid of. Looking at the characters on your page the best bet might be Karith and Renee/Adele or Noelle with her. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:14, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Models Please remember to put time stamps on your model reservations. It makes it easier for us to keep track of models and when their reservations expire, versus having to track down dates through edits. Thank you! :) And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 05:45, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Pride I was wondering if I could use the pride template page for the spider's web while the pride event is happening, as the spider's web does support and offer things specifically for it. heyheyhey Ellie! <3 I adore your chars. Wanna rp? Say lani/larissa or kevin/larissa? Renee is badass (i like her ahaha) but im not sure how the interactions of the two may go :P. What do you say? :3 10:40, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Oh yayyy! Where at? How about North Side Diagon Alley or El Rincon del Diablo? Or anywhere else you prefer? Your pick! :D 15:02, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Heck yes! Where at?? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:46, June 28, 2017 (UTC) :Realizing that on your phone you may have not seen wiki activity. posted here. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re I think it's cute! Thank you! :D And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 17:52, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Animagi Just a friendly reminder to add your animagi to the Animagi Registry, assuming of course he's registered and not illegal. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:39, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :) Of course! Any places/characters of yours in mind? I'm Ali by the way in case you didn't gather :3 --Queen of the New Broken Scene (talk) 21:10, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Kevin and Billie sound like an interesting pair.. I can start and let you know the location if you'd like or you can? Either way works. --Queen of the New Broken Scene (talk) 21:27, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Sunita Is ready to go into sorting! Are you ready with Raja? Cause then we can sort them together? Let me know gurl xxxxx 09:47, June 30, 2017 (UTC) By process of deduction We've been archived and Lani's word bubble appears to have dematerialised entirely, so I'm assuming we're done in Hogsmeade Grounds. I'd be very happy to RP someone/where else, if you feel like it. Take care, Alex Jiskran 12:42, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Human Canvas Your post. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:03, July 5, 2017 (UTC) For Rhian App I'd need a bit more info about what the app would do and how we'd request it. I have no issues with it and would be willing to help if that's what's needed...I just haven't heard of it before so I'd want to know what I'm actually agreeing to. :P 20:44, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Owl for Kevin O'Shay Kevin and the Auror I posted in the Pediatric Unit with Hope, for Kevin and Duncan (Carn's char) to have a chat. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:05, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I figured you would be the one to talk to, since you're online/awake right now. Umm, Katja needs a place to stay if the Backpackers Hostel will accept her? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 07:20, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Sweet! Thank you! <3 - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 07:38, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Drinking That's a great point, and given that Emily grew up in Australia...it would probably matter to her even less. She might not even notice. I just don't know how strict the person who owns the place would want her to be you know...so they don't get into trouble if some inspector shows up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:38, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Here's your share not meant in a bad way, i swear I didn't miss your owl, I actually saw it XD The reason I never responded in the first place was because I was looking for where to shuffle Adrijana around, so that you could have Technological Advancement. It was never because I was ignoring you i could never. But yes, feel free to take it. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' For Kevin hello ^^ is it okay if I use your romance template on your sandbox? It's really nice-looking~ Ellie <3 Hey Ellie! I'm doing okay (comparing to other days when I hv school), mainly bc holiday's approaching. And you? :D Feels like it's been a while to me too - I'm blaming that on time zone differences, chat glitches & occasional RL shits on my part. :P And YES of course! who/ where? :3 11:06, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Herbology If Andrew is going to sneak away let me know so Ash can notice...if he's just going to sit out I'll have Ash talk to him in a separate RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:36, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Sure...where would you like to RP them! ...and Black Lake#Ash and Andrew. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, July 25, 2017 (UTC) From the Harkness PoV Ariana is a swot, so please don't hesitate to swat her down. :P Alex Jiskran 18:38, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps it's just me, but lifts don't seem to be the best places to have a medium to long conversation unless they're out-of-order idk xD So maybe another round of cedrica/kendrick if you'd like? Totes fine if you don't want to tho :3 Also, up for a firstie rp? (bc i high-key adore the teddy bear of yours xD) 17:46, July 26, 2017 (UTC)